Dulce y letal
by Charly Land
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de amor...el de ellos lo es todo. Locura y razón. Veneno y cura. Su mundo, suyo y de nadie más. [Ereri] [Dedicado a Patatapandicornio]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Ligero Fluff. Intento de yandere.

 **A |** Este Fic está dedicado a _ **Patatapandicornio**_ _._ ¡Ser del mal!

 **&** Palabras: **600**

Al Fic.

 **Dulce y letal**

 **.**

"Te amo más allá de mí, incluso en la sangre de ellos **"**

 **.**

La sangre se desprendía de su piel corrompiendo el agua vaporosa de la blanca bañera. A cada segundo el aire se cargaba de un olor metálico que se fundía con los gritos y los llantos que aún resonaban en su mente. El placer y la diversión volvieron a llenarlo desde el interior, consumiéndolo un poco más, un poco más, cada vez más. Se relamió los labios intoxicándose con aquellas sensaciones mientras se hundía en las aguas rojizas completamente relajado. Los ojos se le cerraron solos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos los rayos del sol se desparramaban en las paredes blancas y celestes indicando el nuevo día y que estaba tarde para la escuela.

—¡Por la mierda! Me cago en mi vida.

Se levantó a toda velocidad, resbalando en el proceso, su cuerpo mojado fue a dar de frente contra los azulejos del piso. La sangre se escurrió de su frente, esta vez suya. No le interesó, a dos zancadas se puso bajo la regadera de donde el agua fría le cayó como un bloque que tuvo que aguantar durante algunos minutos. Con los dientes castañeando se alistó de manera rápida. Con el uniforme colocado impecablemente y la mochila colgada al hombro bajó las escaleras apresuradamente. Debía apresurarse si no quería quedar fuera y eso no se lo podía permitir, no podría resistir todo un día sin _él_.

 _Él_ , su malhumorado compacto amor.

Su amado Levi.

Soltó un suspiro ñoño de quinceañera enamorada en tanto su mente recreaba la imagen de su noviecillo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas listo para ser besado.

¡Ambrosía de los Dioses!

Volando en su nube de amor abrió la puerta pero entonces lo notó. Ahí, en el perchero, colgando estaba un suéter color azul profundo. Acarició la textura suavecita y tibia durante unos segundos, luego se lo colocó. Le quedaba perfecto. Con una sonrisa tan luminosa como el sol de primavera que bañaba toda la calle se marchó rumbo al instituto.

Logró llegar a tiempo y mucho mejor que eso, se encontró con su Levi en la entrada. Ahí llegaba él con su cara serena y sus ojos fríos, indiferentes. Sin dudarlo se pegó como chicle a él para terminar de entrar.

Las campanillas que llamaban a las clases resonó por todo el espacio.

—Bonito suéter—soltó Levi con esa voz que lo enloquecía.

—¿Verdad que me queda _genial_? — los ojos brillando de ilusión ante la respuesta.

—Se parece al que traía Farlan ayer…pero a ti te queda mejor.

Eren sonrió más anchamente y no pudo evitar robarle un beso pequeñito cuando los chicos que pasaron cerca doblaron en la esquina. Su corazón latió aforado al ver ese rostro pálido adornado con el sonrojo de la vergüenza y la sorpresa bailando en sus ojos bonitos.

—Idiota—masculló antes de apurar el paso y entrar al salón.

Ya casi todo estaban ahí…casi.

—Que raro, Mikasa no está.

En verdad lo era para él, mucho más porque ella era algo así como una acosadora suya.

—Igual que Farlan.

La voz aligerada de Levi perforó sus tímpanos y algo hizo _click_ en su mente. Se giró hacia él, entonces la vio, entre las manos pequeñas y blancas de Levi estaba una bufanda roja.

Una bufanda idéntica a la de Mikasa.

Como su suéter era idéntico al de Farlan.

Bajando la mirada para ocultar la sonrisa siniestra se sentó.

Vaya, que amor tan venenoso era el de ellos. Un veneno que mataba a todo aquel que osara acercarse para robar el centro de atención de su persona amada. Un venenoso amor que no soltarían jamás, porque era dulce aunque letal.

 **Notas finales:**

¡Buash! Esto está rarito, bueno ni modo, así me salió esta cosilla. Espero te haya gustado ser sin corazón. Esta era mi venganza. Te amo mucho.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas hermosuras que leyeron esta cosita. Las amo. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar su lindísimo review son como pan con miel para mi pancita hambrienta.

Por favor alimenten a este cuervito vagabundo.

Le envió un beso de pastel de fresas y menta.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
